


Here at last

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Deanna and Will finally get married. Three months after the marriage, they find out why Deanna collapsed on an away mission. She was shocked and didn't know how to tell him. She waited until they were in their quarters together and surprised her with the padd information. It isn't for a couple of more months that they find out it's twins.





	Here at last

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Next Gen story since 1998, when I was in high school. 
> 
> This story takes place before Will has received word that he had gotten the Titan. The wedding is set three months earlier than the movie, Star Trek: Insureaction. Picard Family home never burnt down in this timeline.

Deanna and Will take the last dance at their wedding and have 4 nights alone in the Picard family house in France. Deanna was carried over the threshold of the house in the traditional bridal carry. "I love you, Commander Riker," says Will Riker.

 

"I love you, too, Captain Troi," says Deanna with a devilish look on her face as she leans in for a kiss as he sets his bride down on the bed as he lifts her dress over her hips. Deanna could feel the hands heading up towards her pussy. Deanna took her husband's hand and slid it down the front of her panties and into her clit. She pulls him closer to her as they kissed. Will felt the warmth coming off of his new bride but old lover. He was reacquainting himself with her most intimate areas of her body. He could feel her move each time he added another finger. She was calling out to him in their empathic connection. 

 

_**'** _ _**Will!!!! So close. Please, please, stop teasing me. Make me a......WILL!!!! Make me a mother, Will.'** _

_**'In do time Imzadi, in do time'** _

_**'Make love to me. Nice and rough, Imzadi. Make me cum.'** _

_**'Your wish is my command, Imzadi. I love you, Deanna Troi-Riker.'** _

_**'I love you, too William T. Riker-Troi. You will be a great father one day soon.'** _

 

Will lifted his hand towards Deanna's ample breasts as he slides his cock into her warm, wet pussy. She moans as she feels the pressure that is building up in her. "Faster!!!!!! Will, go faster!!!" yells Deanna. Will looked into her chocolate brown eyes as she laid in front of her husband. Will moved his hand back down to her clit and starts to make Deanna go crazy with the feel of the cock and being played with. "WILL!!!!!!!!" yells Deanna as she bucks up off of the bed as they both cum. Will looks at Deanna and lifts her into his body for a deep and sensual kiss. She slowly rocked her hips over his lap to make herself to cum again. "That was amazing, Will. I love you," says Deanna.

 

"I love you, too, Deanna. Come here," says Will as he lifts her off of the bed and takes her into the bathroom to the bathtub. They slide into the bathtub and have another round of uncontrollable sex.

 

"Will!" yells Deanna as she feels him sucking on her nipples. She looks down at her husband and sees that his right hand is nowhere to be found, that was until she arched back from him playing with her clit. Will has a devilish grin on his face as he moves faster with his tongue and hand.

 

Deanna pushed her hands into Will's grayish chocolate brown hair as she climaxed for the fourth time in an hour. She pulls him up from where he was having his fun at to get a sticky and wet kiss. 

 

_**'Imzadi!!!'** _

_**'Feels so good. I love how you taste and feel around my overly eager cock, Deanna.'** _

_**'Stop thinking and start fucking me please!!' 'In due time, Imzadi. In due time.'** _

_**'** _ _**Stop teasing!!!'** _

 

Will lifts up Deanna and slides her on to his cock. She squeezes the muscles in her ass to make him squirm. As she tightened down, it made Will go faster. "WILL!!!!!" yells Deanna as she bucks up as she feels him cum inside her. It was heaven for the two of them. They laid there and took in each other as the caught there breath. They dried off and went to bed. 

 

* * *

 

 Deanna couldn't figure out why nothing was fitting. Beverly ran all the tests but a pregnancy test. Deanna heads out on a away mission that was not a normal mission. It was an uncharted plant with rough terrain. Data, Geordi, Worf and Deanna went down to the plant surface. They watched the rock face that materialized in front of them and turned quickly so they wouldn't fall. Deanna was still unsteady on her feet as she hit the ground. Geordi was right next to her as she hit the ground. "Deanna?" asked Geordi.

 

"I'm fine Geordi. I just lost my footing," says Deanna.

 

"Let me look at your foot. I can see some bruising starting to form but it doesn't look like its broken. I know that this will hurt. Let's get you back to the ship. I know that you have another issue going on with you too," says Geordi.

 

* * *

 

 

Deanna looked at her pad and was in shock at what her physical had said; "Pregnant, three months." She thinks back on to how the father is and realized that it is her husband, William T. Riker. She tried to keep it from him as long as she could, but that didn't work when it affected her on an away mission.

 

"Will?" asked Deanna.

 

"Hello imzadi. How are you doing today? You scared me when you collapsed on the away mission," says Will.

 

"I got word on what was wrong with me, Will. I know that I was shocked when I found out," says Deanna as she hands him the pad. He takes it from her and starts to read what had her speechless.

 

"Really? Three months?" asked Will.

 

"I am happy about this, Will. I hope you are, too. I am so nervous," says Deanna.

 

"I know you are, Deanna. I love you and no matter what happens, I will always be there for the two of you," says Will.

 

"I needed to hear that Will. I know that the Titan is going to be home for a long time, but I know that the Enterprise is as well. I hope she severes on either one," says Deanna.

 

"So do I, De. When do you want to tell Picard?" asked Will.

 

"Tomorrow," says Deanna.

 

"Okay, Deanna. Come here," says Will as he opens up his arms to give her a hug. 

 

"Lets go to bed," says Deanna.

 

"Okay," whispers Will as he pulls her by her hand towards the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

It was twenty-four hours since Deanna told Will about her pregnancy. Now she has to tell their current Captain, Jean-Luc Picard. Will and Deanna walk onto the bridge of the Enterprise while holding hands. "Captain, do you have a moment?" asked Deanna.

 

"Mr. Data, you have the con," says Picard as he shows them to the ready room.

 

"Have a seat. What can I do for the two of you?" asked Picard.

 

"I found out why I collapsed on the away mission sir. I know that I won't be able to do anymore of them until after I am due," says Deanna. Will squeezed her hand to make her feel relaxed.

 

"How much longer until you are due?" asked Picard.

 

"Another 6 months sir," says Deanna.

 

"Will?" asked Picard.

 

"I was shocked when she told me last night, but I am happy that this is happening. I....(crying).....am very happy, sir. I know that this is too early for me to ask this, but would you be the godfather of our child?" asked Will. Deanna looked at Will with happiness in her eyes.

 

 

"I am honoured with you asking me to do this. I will be happy to do this for the two of you," says Picard.

 

"It will mean a lot to us sir," says Deanna.

 

 


End file.
